


Theory for how WandaVision will incorporate Doctor Strange

by McKiwi_0819



Category: Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Crossover, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKiwi_0819/pseuds/McKiwi_0819
Summary: I have a theory. Just hear me out XDPost finale: So I was half-right...
Kudos: 11





	Theory for how WandaVision will incorporate Doctor Strange

Wanda is getting out of control, and needs to be stopped. But how? Only person potentially strong enough to stop her would be Strange. In the comics, he WAS the person to stop her from her House of M rampage (the comic the show is based on). Basically, he made her go comatose, but all the damage was already done and couldn’t be reversed.

“But how would he stop her?” you may ask. Kill her? No, she’s had too much of a build to be torn down so quickly. But! Magic is energy. The Law of Conservation of Energy states “Energy is neither created nor destroyed, it can only be transformed from one form to another or transferred from one system to another.” Let’s go back to the Doctor Strange stand-alone film, the post credit scene to be precise. Mordo is stealing magic. Namely, he’s taking their magic and making it his own. “Transferring from one system to another.” It’s totally feasible for Strange to do this with Wanda as well. This leaves her alive and well. Perhaps she could earn her magic back, once she’s more in control of herself. But the damage is already done. 

This leads to Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness. Wanda’s power set is reality manipulation, aka, messing up the multiverse. Strange is gonna have to fix it alongside Wanda.


End file.
